Smitten
by mondlerstwangel
Summary: His name is Chandler Bing and his wife is a thief.


It all started when he moved in across the hall. Sure, he knew her. She was Ross's little sister and she was now his friendly neighbour. He didn't know they'd become best friends and he didn't know she'd steal his heart from the day she invited him to come over and watch a movie with her. Hell, he didn't even notice. He found it normal to rather be spending time with her than with any girl he'd date. And he found it normal to tell her everything he'd never tell anyone else.

Then London happened and it was probably the greatest night of his life. Of course she stole his side of the bed that night. She still does that now and he's actually surprised how it doesn't bother him. He likes to be used as a pillow by her. He bets she wouldn't even notice if her side of the bed was gone. If it was anybody else he'd probably use the hug and roll trick Ross had taught him. He'd be uncomfortable and in need of his own space but this is Monica and he doesn't mind being close to her, so as long as he can wrap his arms around her, she can take his side of the bed.

They gave doing laundry a whole new meaning, and it was more fun than he could ever imagine. Until their friends found out. They just had to mess with them and give them laundry to do all night! Of course they agreed. Did they have another choice? It was either that or their secret being revealed. So thats what they did. All night laundry and not even the fun kind. They were bored waiting for all the machines to finally stop so they could get out of there. So after games of truth or dare, 20 questions and I spy with my little eye they ended up making out. Soon the sack of quarters Phoebe gave them was empty and they had to start using their own. So instead of climbing out of his lap and reaching over to her purse like he expected her to do, she kissed him even more deeply while her hands travelled down to reach for his wallet. "Thanks, babe." Was all she said before standing up and using his money to do some more laundry.

He noticed something when he quit his job in Tulsa. His wife running around in his worn out hoodies he doesn't really wear anymore more and more each day. She used to wear them in the beginning of their relationship when she snuck over in nothing more than her bathrobe and quietly left his apartment with one of his hoodies on to not be asked any questions if she got caught. But when everybody found out about them there wasn't much sneaking around to do anymore so the hoodies were left behind. When they moved in together, they both had to throw some stuff away to make place for the other. He didn't mind getting rid of his hoodies but she stopped him, telling him he should keep them. He didn't think too much of it and put them in their closet. But the night he came home from Tulsa she was there waiting for him in their bed with one of his hoodies on. He asked them why she wore it and she told him it helped her sleep when he wasn't around. And even though she didn't have to sleep alone since then, she's still stealing his hoodies almost every night.

The twins convinced them to go to burger king. They're not allowed to eat fast food that often but its friday, and who wants to stay in on a friday anyway? So Chandler ordered a cheeseburger and some fries, Monica said she'd be satisfied with just a hamburger since she ate earlier after work and Jack and Erica were both content with a kids menu. While they're eating the twins talk about how their school day was and Monica subtly reaches over to steal some fries from her husband. He rolls his eyes at her, knowing she won't take it seriously because she does it too, all the time when he takes something from her. And now she's just sitting there, enjoying her, no wait, his fries and smiling directly at him. He can't help but smile back and he knows he's smitten. He knows when they'll get home and the twins are in bed, she'll probably come stealing kisses and touches from him. But she can take everything she wants, whenever she wants because whatever it is, it could never be as much as she gave him. She gave him a family he never knew he wanted before they got together, she gave him everything he wouldn't even dare dreaming about. She gave him- well, she's about to give him- one of the greatest things in life. He's going to be a dad again and this time, she'll be the one carrying his baby.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and reviews are always welcome. And for those who are following 'In your arms', It'll probably be updated by friday. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
